1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of online releasing of software, which is encrypted and stored on a storage medium and distributed to the user, from a cryptogram.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has become popular that CD-ROM disks (compact disk read only memory) as large capacity storage media are distributed with software, such as programs, image data, etc. stored on them. The users obtain the CD-ROM disks directly at stores or through mail order systems. However, the user has to either go all the way to the store or wait for a certain period to actually obtain the disks.
Under the above described situation, it has been suggested that the CD-ROMs should be first distributed to the users. The problem is how the distribution is established.
The present invention aims at providing a system and method of online releasing of software distributed to a user from a cryptogram, so that the information stored on a storage medium such as a CD-ROM, etc. distributed to the users, can be purchased and utilized by them.
The online deciphering system according to the present invention comprises a communication unit, an interactive unit, an information storage unit, and a key generating unit. The online deciphering system corresponds to, for example, a host computing system connected to a user terminal through a communications network to decipher data from an encrypted form on a storage medium mounted in the user terminal unit. The storage medium can be, for example, a CD-ROM, floppy disk, memory card, magnetic disk, optical disk, magneto-optical disk, etc.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the communication unit transmits and receives information to and from a user terminal unit through the communications network. The interactive unit releases online the data encrypted on the user storage medium from a cryptogram through the communication unit according to the order information received in an interactive form from the above described user terminal unit.
Thus, the user can decipher and then utilize the contents of a specified software on the distributed storage medium.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the interactive unit transmits online through the communication unit a first key information for use in accessing in the user terminal unit the information stored on a user storage medium based on the above described order information.
The interactive unit communicates with the user terminal unit through the communication unit and receives software purchase order information requested by the user. Based on the order information, the interactive unit transmits online to the user terminal unit the first key information for use in accessing the software (information) stored on the storage medium.
Then, the user deciphers the requested software on the user terminal unit using the transmitted first key information, and installs it on a hard disk, etc. The host computer system stores the user identification information and the identification information about the requested software, and charges the user the fee.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the information storage unit stores a second key information specific to the information stored on the above described storage medium. The interactive unit searches the information storage unit according to the order information, retrieves the second key information corresponding to the ordered information, and transmits to the user terminal unit the first key information generated according to the second key information.
The second key information stored by the information storage unit is a software key specific to the software stored on the storage medium, and is independent of the identification information about the accessing user and user terminal unit. The interactive unit retrieves the corresponding second key information from the information storage unit according to the software identification information contained in the order information.
Using the software-specific second key information, the first key information effective only to a specified software is generated. Therefore, it is impossible to use the first key information for deciphering other software. As a result, the deciphering service charge can be collected for each piece of software.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the key generating unit generates the first key information according to the user identification information or user terminal unit identification information contained in the order information, and according to the second key information received from the interactive unit.
Thus, the generated first key information is a composite key required to read, on the user terminal unit from which the order information is transmitted, the software having the second key information as a software key.
For example, deciphering data according to the first key information generated using the user identification information and second key information allows the user to be automatically charged corresponding to the user identification information. Therefore, an error occurs if a person other than the authorized user tries to decipher the data. The first key information generated using the user terminal unit identification information and second key information can be used only on the corresponding user terminal unit. Therefore, the software cannot be read on another user terminal unit using the first key information.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the user terminal unit comprises a mounting unit, an order output unit, and a deciphering unit. The mounting unit mounts a storage medium. The order output unit accesses an deciphering center through a communications network, selects the information stored on the above described storage medium in an interactive mode with the deciphering unit, and outputs order information to the deciphering center.
The deciphering unit receives online from the deciphering center through the communications network the first key information for use in accessing the selected information from the storage medium, and then accesses the selected information on the storage medium according to the first key information.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a user terminal unit comprises a computer-readable storage medium for storing a program for a deciphering service.
The computer-readable storage medium directs the computer at the user terminal unit to access the deciphering center through the communications network, select the information stored on the above described storage medium in an interactive mode with the deciphering unit, and output order information to the deciphering center. It also directs the computer to receive online from the deciphering center through the communications network the first key information for use in accessing the selected information on the storage medium, and then access the selected information on the storage medium according to the first key information.
The computer-readable storage medium can be either the same one as the storage medium storing the information to be accessed, or another one.